


Periods Suck

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, Humor, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vault girls without moms figuring out this "menstruation" thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periods Suck

Amata’s came two years before Erin’s- which no one expected, because Erin was middle-aged since she turned ten. That was two years of filling hot water bottles, and running for pads, and rubbing Amata’s back while she moaned pitifully.

Overseer Alphonse seemed to think “feminine issues” were best left to the women, and was therefore no help. Thankfully, Erin’s dad had a differing view. And painkillers. Amata’s cramps were crippling, but again, her father was a twat, and didn’t consider that an excuse for anything. Erin said she’d like to kick him in the balls every five minutes and see how his day gets on. Amata laughed so hard she bled through a pad.

When Erin finally entered the magical world of womanhood and vaginal bleeding, she had an advantage over Amata: she already knew the importance of iron supplements, and how to remove bloodstains, and how to predict a period by the roadmap of pimples on her face. Advantages she needed, because while Amata could circle days on a calendar in red ink, Erin’s could only be loosely described as “monthly.” There was great celebration the day their cycles synched. Or, there would have been, if either of them could get up.

It wasn’t all bad, though. The word “cramps” was like a passcode for baked goods from Old Lady Palmer, and nothing made Tunnel Snakes scatter faster than you can say “menstruation.” Didn’t make it worth it.

What did make it worth it, was the unholy shriek Butch DeLoria made the day Erin slapped him with a tampon.


End file.
